Humildes sorpresas
by OlivierCash
Summary: A Dohko le encantan las sorpresas y si vienen por parte de Shion, aun le gustan más. Dohko/Shion


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori. Y gracias a Rai por ser mi beta**

* * *

El radiante Sol de ese día de verano se filtraba con cierta timidez entre las hojas de los cientos de árboles que formaba ese bosque. La falta de lluvia se reflejó en la hierba que cubría el suelo del susodicho bosque, la cual en vez de verde, era de un seco amarillento. El lugar estaba en paz, siendo los sonidos que se escuchaban ahí, los de los pájaros escondidos entre los árboles o varios pequeños roedores que rondaban por la zona.

Un sonido nuevo irrumpió en el lugar. Se pudo escuchar el sonido que provocó la seca hierba cuando unas personas caminaban sobre ella. Rompiendo de cierta manera, los sonidos habituales del lugar y provocando, que los pequeños animales se escondieran inmediatamente, temiendo que se tratase de un posible depredador. Mas, realmente sólo eran dos jóvenes adolescentes que caminaban juntos por el bosque.

Eso sí, no se trataban de dos adolescentes normales y corrientes, sino de dos Caballeros de Atenea. Concretamente eran Caballeros de Oro, algo de lo que muy pocos podían presumir. Sin embargo, en ese momento no llevaban puestas sus armaduras, sino las ropas que empleaban cuando querían aparentar ser dos jóvenes normales. Aunque seguía siendo curioso ver a alguien empleando ropas chinas junto a otra persona vistiendo ropas tibetanas, en medio de un bosque de Grecia, el cual se encontraba en las inmediaciones del Santuario.

—¿Se puede saber adónde me llevas?—preguntó el más bajo de los dos, mirando al otro con curiosidad.

—Cuando lleguemos lo verás—insistió el rubio de pelo corto y revuelto.

El pelirrojo asintió sin más, no entendía a Shion. Ese día, después de comer, había ido a su Casa para pedirle que fuera con él a quién sabe dónde. Sumado a que iban sin armaduras, algo muy extraño con Shion, quien llevaba su armadura hasta cuando iba al baño. Por lo menos le gustaban las sorpresas, así que no se quejó y se dejó llevar.

Con cierto disimulo, se pegó un poco más a Shion, lo suficiente como para que sus manos se rozaran un poquito, para luego entrelazar sus dedos. Se miraron de refilón con una pequeña sonrisa. Últimamente casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, Dohko tenía un alumno a quien entrenar, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

—¿Cómo te va con Tenma?—cuestionó Shion de pronto.

—Poco a poco—contestó Dohko—. No me puedo quejar la verdad, se esfuerza bastante y tiene muchísimo potencial—apretó un poco el agarre—. Espero estar a la altura como maestro—murmuró un poco inseguro.

Jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que tendría un aprendiz a su cargo y menos siendo tan joven. Sin embargo, cuando llevó a Tenma ante el Patricarca, éste le dijo que ya que había sido él el que lo había traído, que fuera él quien lo entrenara. Y pese a su inseguridad al respecto, no era nadie para negar una orden del Patriarca.

—Seguro que lo harás bien—aseguró Shion de muy buen humor—. Te esfuerzas en ello y por lo que me has contado, está mejorando, así que procura seguir como hasta ahora—le animó.

El pelirrojo asintió un poco distraído, en verdad le preocupaba no estar a la altura, pero las palabras de Shion estuvieron bien, le animaron. Comenzó a mover un poco la mano que sostenía la de Shion y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaban balanceando sus brazos a modo de entretenimiento.

Una pequeña corriente de agua hizo acto de presencia como un sonido lejano, que poco a poco se fue acercando. Pasando de ser un simple sonido de fondo, a una presencia importante cuando ya pudieron ver el pequeño arroyo repleto de piedras brillantes que conforme lo siguieron, se fue ensanchando y ganando profundidad.

De pronto, Shion se frenó y Dohko con él, a lo que el pelirrojo fue a preguntarle qué mosca le había picado. Pregunta que no fue necesaria formular en cuanto Dohko notó que el terreno acababa en seco, bajando en una pendiente perpendicular hasta una balsa de agua bastante profunda. Incluso la hierba de alrededor era verde y había presencia de humedad en el ambiente.

A Dohko le apasionaba esa sensación de humedad en sus fosas nasales. Era algo que le recordaba a Rozan, el lugar donde nació y se crió, y que tanto añoraba desde su llegada al Santuario. Al asomarse por el pequeño risco y ver que la balsa era lo suficiente profunda como para saltar, no pudo evitar quitarse la parte de arriba de su traje, dejando su musculoso y moreno pecho al aire. A lo que Shion suspiró. Según él, Dohko era un tanto exhibicionista en ese aspecto y siempre aprovechaba cualquier excusa para quitarse la camiseta o la parte de arriba de la armadura. Luego se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos por ahí tirados al igual que la parte de arriba de su ropa, pero eso no importaba.

—¿Ves cómo sabía que el lugar te iba a gustar?—preguntó Shion con un poco de arrogancia.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Sencillamente agarró a Shion por la muñeca, pillándolo de improvisto y saltó, arrastrando a su sorprendido compañero al que no le dio ni tiempo para reaccionar.

Esa sensación de hundirse en el agua, el que tu pelo flotara en todas direcciones, el que de pronto tu cuerpo no pesara nada y que todo aquello que te rodeaba se volviera de ese tono azul verdoso, todo eso, era algo que Dohko le apasionaba.

Cientos de burbujas se elevaron hacía la superficie ante la mirada de Dohko, quien parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían comprado el mejor regalo del mundo. Giró su mirada ilusionada hacía su compañero, quien le miró un poco confuso e incluso molesto. Las capas de ropa de Shion flotaban de una manera que casi parecía irreal. Entonces, Dohko cayó en la cuenta de que en su efusividad había arrastrado a Shion con él, sin darle tiempo a éste de quitarse parte de su ropa.

Salieron a la superficie y Dohko notó que aun tenían las manos entrelazadas, así que tiró un poco de Shion para poder atraerlo hacía él, quedando ambos muy juntos, aunque con el suficiente espacio como para poder mover sus piernas y no hundirse.

—Perdón—se disculpó Dohko, aunque estaba tan ilusionado que su voz no sonó nada arrepentida.

—Ya da igual—bufó Shion visiblemente molesto—. Por lo menos parece que el lugar te encanta.

El pelirrojo soltó la mano del rubio y comenzó a nadar a su alrededor, cambiando su manera de nadar constantemente. A veces lo hacía de espaldas, otras giraba, ... era la viva imagen de la alegría. Dohko estaba tan contento que consiguió contagiar un poco de su alegría a Shion, quien comenzó a relajarse un poco.

—Este sitio es genial—afirmó Dohko sin estarse quieto ni un segundo—. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

—De casualidad—contestó Shion—. Estaba dando un vuelta y acabé aquí. Ya siento que la manera de encontrar este sitio no sea una historia épica o algo un poco más interesante.

—Me da igual, lo importante es que lo has encontrado.

Sin más, Dohko se sumergió y el rubio se imaginó lo que pasaría a continuación, mas, se dejó hacer. Por ello, cuando Dohko lo agarró del tobillo para volver a sumergirlo, no prestó ninguna resistencia.

Así estuvieron durante horas, jugando en el agua, ni más ni menos. Bucearon, nadaron, bromearon, pelearon un poco en el agua, incluso se hicieron alguna que otra aguadilla. Luego llegaron los abrazos y los besos, pero no pasaron de ahí. A decir verdad, pocas eran las ocasiones en las que pasaban de las muestras más inocentes de cariño físico.

Cuando la luminosidad del lugar empezó a disminuir, se percataron de que era hora de ir volviendo. La tarde se les había pasado tan rápido que no podían creerlo. Al salir, se quedaron sentados bajo uno de los mortecinos rayos de Sol que aún asomaban entre las ramas de los árboles, buscándose secarse un poco. Dohko aun se secó. Pero Shion, quien tenía toda la ropa mojadisima, no logró mucho.

—¿No pillarás frio?—preguntó Dohko preocupado.

—Con el calor que está haciendo estos días, ni en broma—de todas maneras, el rubio provenía de un lugar muy frío y por eso era prácticamente imposible que ese día cogiera frío.

Dohko asintió y se marchó un momento a recoger sus zapatos y la parte de arriba de su ropa. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos y ponérselos. Al acabar, Shion ya estaba a su lado, aún empapado, dispuesto para marcharse.

—¿No te molesta ir así?

—Un poco, la verdad es que no me apasiona sentirme como una esponja—admitió Shion—. Con los pies es especialmente molesto, siento como si pisara barro todo el rato.

—Si quieres te dejo mis zapatos—propuso.

—No hace falta, además, tus zapatos me resultan incomodísimos.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros ante eso y sin más, comenzaron el camino de retorno hacía el Santuario, de nuevo, cogidos de la mano. A mitad de camino el Sol prácticamente había desaparecido y la única luz que se notaba con claridad, era la luz plateada de la Luna.

—Te quiero—comentó Dohko en un momento dado.

—Yo también te quiero—aseguró Shion con una tierna sonrisa—¿A qué viene eso?

—A nada en especial, es que últimamente nos vemos tan poco que no te lo digo tantas veces como me gustaría.

Sin mediar palabra, Shion depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de Dohko y se quedaron ahí parados, en mitad de ese oscuro bosque.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, te aseguro que siempre tengo la certeza de ello—comentó Shion.

—Puede que no haga falta, pero me encanta decirte lo mucho que te quiero.


End file.
